


Just A Little Bunch of Ficlets

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, POV Multiple, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: This work is just going to be a bunch of short prompts or things that I posted on Tumblr that are based on prompts, or short little things that I don't want to make into posts of their own.





	1. That's Not A Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Queen based on:
> 
>  

“Um. Mal!” I call, peering down at the tiny hatchling. As I watch, it flaps its wings, clearly trying to figure out how they work.

“Yes, Dear?” Her voice drifts to me from the direction of the kitchen. 

“Come here a minute. I’ve got something you need to see.”

She appears a few moments later, wiping her hands on a towel. “What is…” Her gaze settles on the little creature that has just walked onto my palm, as I hold it up for her to see. “Oh! Who are you?” she croons to it and it lets out a squeak that I’m certain was meant to be a roar.

It’s tough to hold back a laugh, but I just manage; the scene is too adorable as I lift the dragon up to her eye level so that they can see each other properly. “Well, my love,” I ask, the amusement clear in my voice, “did he give you his name?”

“Oh don’t be absurd.  _She_  has only just hatched.” 

This time it’s impossible not to laugh, because my darling dragon has given me such a look of disdain. One would think I’d just dishonored her ancestors or something with my impertinent question. Even tiny dragon is giving me the side-eye. “What are we going to call her then? 'Tiny Dragon' just doesn’t seem appropriate, because I’m assuming someday she’ll become Big Dragon.”

“Hmph.” Reaching out, she takes her from me and, after another moment’s consideration, settles her on her shoulder. “We’ll let you know,” she says breezily, then turns and heads back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen - based on the prompt:   
> "You are not allowed to use yourself as bait. Not this time.”

“I’m going, and I’m not going to let you talk me out of it!”

“Goddamn it, Regina, you are not allowed to use yourself as bait. Not this time.”

“And what are you going to do to stop me, Sheriff? Tie me to a chair?”

Regina was up in her face, so close that Emma could feel the body heat rising off her. From the way she was glaring, she was surprised flames weren’t shooting out of her eyes to match. Even though the two of them were full-blown argument mode, she simply couldn’t help thinking about how much she really would like to have Regina tied to a chair right now. Her lips were so close, she could just…no. She couldn’t kiss her, even though she was dying to.

“Yes, if I have to!” she managed to grind out at last, and she saw Leroy roll his eyes.

“Geez, you two. Get a room.”

“Shut up, Leroy!”

“Emma,” Regina’s tone had turned reasonable and placating, and Emma knew that she was trying to win her over to her side, “you know that you’re better equipped to defeat this thing. Let me draw it out and keep it distracted so that you can finish it off.”

“Regina, no.” Why did her voice have that whine to it? Emma cursed mentally at herself. She had to be strong; she couldn’t let her lover talk her into this. It was too dangerous. “We need to do this together.”

“We will be.”

“Not what I mean, and you know it.”

They stared at each other for another long minute until Regina finally huffed, “Fine. But if you get yourself killed, I’m going to resurrect you and then kill you again.”

Emma couldn’t hold back a laugh. Regina was so adorable when she pouted.

“You’ve got a deal, Madam Mayor. Now, let’s go take care of this thing and save the day. Again.” Leaning in, she whispered for Regina’s ears alone, “And when we get home, I’ll find some rope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Outlaw Queen
> 
> This wasn't based on a prompt, per se. It was just something I was inspired to write after watching the season 6 finale.

Some people thought that there was a white light when you died, a calm, serene reality that those with religion believed was the path leading to heaven. Others believed that there was nothing. Not an unending darkness, simply ceasing to be, all of one’s atoms returning to the universe and consciousness snuffing out like a candle. Still others believed in the underworld or purgatory, where souls lingered until they were judged.

The queen didn’t experience any of these things. She remembered – remembered that horrible moment when she was fighting with everything she had, every scrap of magic, just to buy her other self and their family a few more moments of time. Her end should have been her ending, but it wasn’t. There wasn’t a light, exactly, but there was something. It wasn’t the underworld either. She would have recognized that. There must have been a part of the curse’s magic, or maybe her own, that held her in limbo.

She looked down. That is, she tried to look down, but it didn’t take long for her to figure out that she didn’t have a body either, which was a bizarre thing to realize. How could she have consciousness without a body to contain it? Magic? Energy? If she’d still had a head, she was pretty sure it would be aching by now with how much this didn’t make sense.

Time passed, or maybe it didn’t. Time was a human construct too, wasn’t it? Either way, she eventually became aware that she wasn’t alone. There were other energies here, most strange and foreign to her, but there was one…

She moved toward it, or willed herself to be near it, whatever the case was. Working under the strange context of aware, non-corporeal state, she tried to examine this other energy and insane as this seemed to her, it was doing the same thing back to her. It didn’t take long before it hit her. She knew who it was – had been.

Robin.

She had no eyes to cry, nor heart to break, not even hands to reach out and touch; all she could do was stay by that familiar spirit, clinging to it lest they be separated. They were there, together, and that was what mattered.

It was impossible to know how long they were there before suddenly, they were somewhere else. The queen blinked. She had eyes! There was light, and color, and all those little sounds that one never bothered to notice unless one had been in a vacuum without any sound at all. Against all odds and without any sense of rhyme or reason, she was back in the dark palace, and Robin was at her side.

Turning, she veritably threw herself into his arms, reveling in the way his leather jerkin slid against her cheek, and his warmth radiated out from him. She’d never been so happy to smell the scent of pine and earth as she did in that moment. “Woah there, Darling,” she could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed her head, “it’s alright now. “

“It’s more than alright.” Her tears were darkening the leather, but she couldn’t seem to stop crying. “She did it. We’re home.”


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little HQ ficlet set after Regina has been crowned the Good Queen

               Killian misses her sometimes. He knows he shouldn’t. He’s married to Emma now, he loves Emma - and there are a thousand other little reasons why missing her is wrong - but he misses her just the same. They were both different people when they’d come together, two ships adrift on a sea of misery, aching for revenge and something more.

               Captain Hook was no stranger to beautiful women, always fancying the strong-willed ones particularly, so when the infamous Queen of the Enchanted Forest sent her not-at-all-subtle attempts at seduction his way, well, who was he to turn them down? The bumpy road was not all that had set the carriage rocking, and he smiles slightly to remember that day.

               Magic had gotten rid of inconvenient bits of clothing, and the rest had been hard kisses, clutching hands, and a pleasantly rough ride. The queen was a woman who knew the most sinful ways to wring pleasure out of a man’s body with her own. When she wanted to. If she had something to gain. He’d gladly submitted to her there, and later at her castle, drinking his fill of her while he could.

               Killian wasn’t a fool. He knew the game and he played it anyway. If only things had gone differently with Cora. If all their lives had been different…

               But no, he won’t think that way, not when his life has changed for the better and he’s finally gotten his happy ending. He does watch her though and she catches him smiling. When their eyes meet over Emma’s shoulder, he gives her a cheeky little raise of his eyebrows and she smiles back. There’s so much more warmth to her these days. Wisdom and love have left their mark.

               The moment passes and her gaze drifts over to the other him, to the Killian who still gets called Rogers by the ones who knew him in Hyperion Heights. Spotting him there next to his daughter and Robin, her smile deepens. He watches her walk over and take his hand, and he feels envy as that Killian gives her a kiss on the cheek and shares a joke with her.

               He covers his feelings by turning his focus back to Emma and Baby Hope, pretending that he doesn’t still feel the pull of  _her_  from across the room.

               “Looks like Regina might have found her a Hook too,” Emma says with amusement, apparently having noticed the same things he had.

               “Aye.”

               “That’s going to be weird.”

               Killian lets out a short laugh, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Aye.” Weird isn’t the word he would have chosen. “That it will.”


	5. "Sorry We're Late"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet set just after the series finale. Rated Teen. Dark OQ established relationship, Mayor Queen-ish overtones, Formerly Evil Queen™ shenanigans, and hints toward an especially “happy ending” to come for the Good Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this right after the finale, because it just seemed so improbable to me that with the United Realms, dark OQ *wouldn’t* have been at the coronation.

“Sorry we’re late,” a very familiar voice drawled from behind Regina, bringing an instant smile to her face. Before she could open her mouth to respond, however, Emma beat her to it.

“You’re too late for that line,” she said, wearing a smirk as they both turned toward the queen and Robin, “I already used it.”

“Well, as it was mine in the first place…”

“Now, now, Ladies,” Robin, smooth as always, stepped between the two of them, “this is hardly the time to bicker over whose line it is.” His Regina let out a huff that they all knew was good-natured, and he took the other’s hand, giving it a gallant kiss. “Congratulations are in order, Your Majesty. We’re sorry we missed the ceremony. This one,” he tipped his head at the queen, “has a bad habit of pouncing on me right before we have to leave for places.”

“I didn’t _pounce_ on you,” she smacked him in the arm.

“You bloody well did.”

“Queens never pounce, Robin,” Regina smiled, “you should know that.”

“I stand corrected,” he laughed after a glance between the two women. “She _forcibly seduced_ me. There. Happy?”

“How do you forcibly seduce someone?” Emma asked, laughing along with him.

“Would you like me to show you, Dear?” the queen turned a wicked grin on her, trailing her fingers along Emma’s back and leaving her visibly flustered.

“Queenie, leave Miss Swan alone.”

“Must I? Oh, well then. The invitation is open whenever.” The grin was still in place as she took Robin’s arm once more. “To you too, Regina.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Regina said dryly. “Why don’t you go visit with the Henrys? They always enjoy getting to see their other, other mother.”

Her counterpart chuckled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before leaving. “All right, I’ll let you get rid of me. For now.” She looked up at Robin, “Coming, Dear?”

“I’ll be along in a minute. I’d like to chat with your other half first.”

“Suit yourself.”

They watched her cross the room to say hello to the elder Henry and Ella, and dip down to give Lucy a big hug. Emma, clearly feeling like a third wheel, made her excuses and went to see how her husband and little Hope were doing. “The two of you are still getting on famously, I see,” Regina said to Robin once they were alone. “I’m glad.”

“She keeps me on my toes,” was his mild reply.

She smiled at him. They hadn’t seen one another much since the realms had become united, mostly because she’d been so busy. “Married life suits you.” There was a touch of sadness at that, for herself, but also happiness for the both of them. Her eyes tracked across the room, “Though she is still a horrible flirt.”

“And I wouldn’t have her any other way.”

“Sometimes I don’t know how you put up with it.”

“I put up with it because I know she’ll be going home with me at the end of the night.” He was looking at his wife fondly. “And just sometimes, her flirting leads us to having new adventures.”

“I’ll bet it does.”

There was a beat where they just watched her. The formerly evil queen was bold and vibrant, audacious in a way that was endearing. Regina watched as she accidentally flirted with one of the dwarfs, and she couldn’t tell which one of them looked more mortified in the first few moments afterward. Half the room laughed, including Robin and Regina.

“We have a lot of fun together, and she doesn’t expect anything more from me than just being who I am.” His gaze returned to Regina, and she felt the weight of those words.

“She’s a wiser woman than I am. Or, was.”

“I think you got there in the end, Your Majesty.” He was smiling at her, and she squeezed his arm. They both looked back toward the other Regina and found her now flirting with Queen Eudora. “We should probably go and rescue Tiana’s mother.”

“Oh, don’t worry. That’s one woman who can hold her own with Regina’s flirting,” she grinned and took his arm, strolling off toward them. The truth of her words became more apparent as they got closer because Eudora was definitely flirting back. “I think you two might have found your adventure for the evening.”

“We just may have.” He didn’t look at all displeased with that notion. She didn’t blame him. “There’s always room for one more,” Robin said as he gave her a sly sideways glance.

“You’re just as bad as she is.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Take what as a compliment?” her other half asked as they came to a stop next to her and Eudora.

“That I’m just as bad as you are,” Robin answered with a wink.

“Oh, you definitely should,” was her saucy reply.

“So,” his gaze slid back to Regina, “what does the Good Queen say to my offer?”

Three pairs of eyes settled on her then, two curious, the other filled with wicked promise. “She’ll have to give it due consideration.”

“Excellent. Hopefully she’ll come to a conclusion that is mutually beneficial for all.”

Who knew? She just might. There were certainly worse ways to celebrate becoming the queen of everything.

 


End file.
